landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Belly Dragger (The Great Longneck Migration)
|end = }} A huge 'Belly Dragger' appears in as the secondary antagonist. He lives a swamp, known as the "Icky Gooey Place" by the main characters. Though it is only and rather simply addressed as a "creature" by the subtitles for the movie, ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration subtitles a number of fans interpret the creature as a depiction of Sarcosuchus. History He first appears early into the film, and attempts to eat Littlefoot, but is stopped when Sue stomps on him. After Littlefoot, his grandparents, and Sue leave the scene, the Belly Dragger resurfaces, gasping for breath and frustrated, and then goes back underwater, waiting for new prey to come his way. Later, when Cera and the rest of Littlefoot's friends come to the swamp nearly halfway through the film, he pretends to be a rock in the water. While the children discuss which rock they should jump on next, the Belly Dragger is very irritated. He finally loses his patience and attacks them. He almost eats Petrie, as he trapped him in his mouth but did not swallow him. Soon however, he gets trapped under a rotten log due to Cera's horn gouging a hole in the base of a tree, which cracks its foundation and topples it over onto his neck. The tree also forces open his mouth, setting Petrie free before he can be eaten. After the Belly Dragger is trapped, Cera and the rest of the gang continue on course to make their escape, making sure to be far away as they can as they can until he resurfaces. When he does, he is even more frustrated that he failed yet again to catch prey, and then sinks his head into the water. He is not seen afterwards. Ducky does however say: "Do we have to go back to the swamp?" at the end of the movie, which might mean there is a chance that he may have attacked again offscreen. Trivia *The exact color of the Belly Dragger is unknown, as the first scene he is in takes place near nighttime and the second scene he appears in is under the effects of the dull greenish swamp atmosphere. *The scene turns red when the Belly Dragger reveals itself to attack Littlefoot's friends; it turns back to normal when the Belly Dragger gets stuck under the tree. This was to make the scene more climatic between the main characters encounter with the Belly Dragger and may been to express the sheer anger of the creature. **This follows a similar setting between a few climatic scenes in The Land Before Time franchise, the first being Littlefoot's Mother fight with Sharptooth in the original movie and the Earthshake causing a tsunami in . *In spite of being a Belly Dragger, the horrified gang asks out loud "What was that!?". Gallery References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Category:Belly Draggers Category:Fourfooters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Yellow eyes Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Crocodilians Category:Dark green Characters